Who said I was dead?
by TATE Forever101
Summary: I love Kate, so this is a short one-shot in which she doesnt actually die. I know this has been done before, but please give it a chance.


**I wrote this for school, so I figured I might as well post hit. Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. I get out of school for Christmas in about two weeks. I will update then. So, I hope you like the story! As of right now, this is a oneshot. **

**Bullpen**

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, obviously in a horrible mood. But who could blame him? It had been five years to the day since Kate had died.

_Flashback_

_"Shooter!" Kate yelled as she jumped in front of Gibbs, taking the bullet. She fell to the ground. _

_Gibbs and Tony both shot at the shooter to make sure he was dead. _

_"Kate!" Gibbs said as he and Tony ran over to reached up and unzipped her jacket to reveal that the bullet had gotten caught in her bullet proof vest. He sighed in relief._

_"You okay?" Tony asked. _

_"Owww." Kate groaned. "I just got shot at point blank range, Dinozzo. What do you think?"_

_"You aren't going to be going to pilates class tomorrow." Tony joked._

_She groaned again as Gibbs and Tony helped her up._

_"Protection detail is over Kate." Gibbs told her._

_"You did good." Tony complemented. _

_Gibbs smiled. "For once, Dinozzo's right." _

_"Wow." Kate chuckled. "I thought I would die before I ever heard-" Before she could even finish her sentence, a bullet went through her head, splattering Tony's face with her blood. _

_They both froze for a moment before Gibbs aimed his gun in the direction of the shooter and said, "Ari."_

"Good morning, Gibbs." Ziva said, smiling. She was in a better mood than normal, especially since she was now a NCIS agent.

Gibbs just shot her a look as he took a sip of his coffee. "Special Agent Gibbs, I need to talk to you." Jenny Shepard, the Director of NCIS, said.

Gibbs got up and walked away as Tony came in.

"Good morning, Tony." Ziva said.

"No it isn't." Tony snapped as he sat down at his desk across from Ziva. He didn't say anything else, which was weird. Usually he was bragging about whatever woman he had spent the weekend with. It was a never ending cycle of him having a one night stand and then moving onto the next girl.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows. She knew what day it was, but she was hoping that her surprise would cheer them up.

McGee came in then with a sad, thoughtful look on his face. Since Kate had died, he had slowly gotten more confidence and had become a much better agent.

"Hey Probie. I was here before you this morning." Tony said, surprised. He was never here on time, better the less before anyone.

"Yeah, yeah." McGee said, as he got settled in at his desk.

**Abby's Lab**

The lab where the young, happy goth worked was unnaturally quiet. There was no music or anything. Abby just had on jeans and a shirt that she would normally not wear. She had her hair down, another sign that she was sad. Normally she was bouncing off the wall, but even her Caf-Pow could not cheer her up.

"Oh, Kate. I miss you." She sighed.

**Autopsy**

"Come on Mr. Palmer. We must get to work on our dead petty officer." Ducky said, unenthusiastically. He normally had a story to go along with every death that he unlocked, but he was too upset to come up with one now. The only thing he could think of was the day that Kate lay on his autopsy table.

Palmer didn't seem to hear him. He just continued to stare off into space. "Jimmy?" Ducky asked.

"Sorry Doctor." Palmer said with a start. "I am ready. I was just having memories."

"I know. But Caitlyn would not want us to grieve for her."

"Oh, I was not thinking about Kate, I was thinking about last night." Palmer said. "Never mind. Lets get to work."

Ducky shook his head at his young assistant. Sometimes he did not have one clue what that boy was thinking. And even though he told Jimmy not to grieve Caitlyn, he couldn't help but do so himself.

**Director's office**

"Director." Gibbs said, shortly.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I am adding another member to your team today. She is a very good agent." Jenny said, knowing that Gibbs would not like this idea. At least, not until he saw who it was.

"I do not need another agent." Gibbs said through grit teeth. He did not need this, and neither did his team. Not today, of all days, at least.

"Trust me, I think you will like her." Tobias Fornell said from one corner of the room.

"So I am getting an FBI agent?" Gibbs asked. _As long as she isn't secret service I might be able to tolerate her, _He thought.

"No, Secret Service. She used to protect the president." Fornell said carefully.

"What! No, I cannot handle that on my team." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs. I want to be on your team." Another voice that Gibbs had thought he had heard for the lasts time five years ago, said from behind him.

He whirled around, shocked. "Kate?" he said.

"Hey." She said, walking more into the light. Gibbs reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked Kate, pulling back.

"Why don't you tell everyone at once, Agent Todd. I have some work to do, I am sure you can tell everyone."

"I will be fine, director." Kate said. "Thank you."

Gibbs led Kate out of the office and down to the bullpen. Ziva saw them on their way down and smiled. She had been the only one to know that Kate was alive because of a chance meeting in Israel.

"Shalom, Kate." Ziva said as she kept her eyes on her computer.

"Shalom, Ziva." Kate replied with a smile.

Tony and McGee both looked up, looking surprised. "Kate?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Hey Dinozzo, McGee."

"How the heck are you alive?" Tony asked as he got up and gave her a hug. McGee did the same.

"Let's go to Abby and Ducky first." Gibbs said. "I think we all want to hear this."

"This is going to be good. I can't wait to see Abby's reaction to this." Tony said with a huge grin.

They quickly made their way down to Abby's lab, keeping Kate out of site and behind them.

"Hey guys." Abby said sadly. "What are you all doing down here? I didn't think we had a case."

"We have a surprise for you Abby." McGee said.

"Nothing is going to cheer me up. Not today." She said.

"What about me?" Kate asked.

Abby froze. "Whoever is playing a joke on my by having a recording of Kate's voice, is dead. And I know how to leave no forensic evidence."

"No joke, Abs." Kate said quietly.

Abby whirled around. "Kate!" She shrieked and gave her best friend a huge hug.

"Abby, I need to breathe." Kate gasped out.

"Sorry. But I can't believe you are alive. What happened?" she asked.

"Let's get Ducky and then I will tell you." Kate said.

"Abigail. The Director called me and told me that I should meet with you and the rest down here. Do you have any idea why?"

"I do." Kate said.

Ducky furrowed his eyebrows. "Caitlyn? I must be going crazy." He was surprised.

"The short story is that the FBI suspected that Ari wasn't going to kill Gibbs first, not literally at least. Since he has such a fasination, I guess you can call it, with me, they faked the death."

"And you knew about this?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. They told me that it could possibly save more lives." She said.

"Ziva. You knew who she was. How?" Gibbs asked. "I saw Kate before I came here while I was in Israel." She said. Neither girl seemed ashamed for what they did.

"So, you are working here again?" Abby asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kate said with a smile as she showed Abby her new badge.

**Please let me know what you think! This is my first NCIS story. Kate is my favorite character, and TATE is my favorite pairing. **


End file.
